


Naughty Naughty

by Imlokistalkingyou



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlokistalkingyou/pseuds/Imlokistalkingyou
Summary: johnny comes home to you
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Naughty Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> just practicing finding my kind of writing style

One night johnny came home bummed about his auditions going sour and not getting the leading role of hero. You being his girlfriend wanted to cheer him up somehow. you got to thinking and came up with giving him a night to remember and hopefully he'd forget all about work.You went to your shared bedroom and looked for some lingerie youve been saving for just the occasion.It was a solid lace floral lingerie in red. 

You thought dressin up wasn't enough. You had to make sure Johnny knew you loved him so you decided to get a bunch of chocolate covered strawberries and you know it was going to be hard to clean up and very cliche but you put rose petals on the floor leading to your shared room.

You finally finished putting the decorations around the house now all you had to do was wait for Johnny. Who should be home any minute so you got on the bed and started figuring out the pose you wanted him to see you in.You wanted one to make you look real sexy for him.you tried on your stomach on your side and then after the seventh time posng you realized johnny was late. It was half an hour from when Johnny was supposed to be home. You hoped he was okay and you hoped he was on his way too. 

All this layin around almost naked and waiting for johnny got you thinking a lot of naughty scenarios of what could happen, you wanted him badly you moved your hands on your body resisting the urge to start without him you had to wait this was all about johnny not you.

Johnny came home a whole hour later he got caught up in traffic and hoped you didn't wait all night for him.The first thing Johnny noticed when he walked in was all the flower petals on the ground. He smiled to himself he knew what usually came at the end of a flower petal road he was now excited to get to the end.he followed it until he heard some moaning in your shared room not opening the door all the way johnny ssaw you pleasuring yourself moaning his name. He was utterly surprised yet glad to see you,smirking he just had to do a double take as he slowly took off his sunglasses. Johnny now hard was so ready for this he threw open the door and scared you enough to stop yourself. 

As you moved your hand as fast as you could and tried to hide it was too late johnny was never going to let you live it down.Pointing and mimicking you a few seconds earlier johnny was slowly getting closer to you on the bed until he was right by your side. He grabbed your wrist ,quirking an eyebrow of his at you suggestively saying how he could make it up to you in any way you desired.

With that you kissed johnny on the lips and you both started to get intimate. You'd take charge and straddle his lap and help him take off all his extra clothing and he ripped your lingerie off stating how he could buy you a new one.You in charge started to ride him desperately,he's quite shocked at how needy you are for him and wouldn't be quiet about it.Laughing and pleading for more as he mimics you to mess with you.As you get annoyed with him you slap him across the face in the heat of the moment and keep going faster to prove your point, hed love it even more and would start to grip your waist and praise you for being his dirty little girl. Clearly wanting you to satisfy yourself.


End file.
